


Welcome to Thunderstruck

by the_wolf_or_the_memrys



Category: Marvel, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwhoavenglock, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, I really don't know how this happened, It begged me., M/M, Multi, not even sorry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wolf_or_the_memrys/pseuds/the_wolf_or_the_memrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stripper AU! More pairings than you can shake a stick at (pun intended).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Customer

Welcome to Thunderstruck.

This isn’t the normal bar. It has several very unique things that separate it from the other bars in New York. 

One of those things is the bartenders. They aren’t your average bartenders. They’re strippers too. There’s Liz Erskine, the saucy German girl who’s wicked both on the pole and with a bottle of whiskey. Clint Barton, the former Olympic archer who’s a steady hand with shots and the ass of a god, and husband of the owner, Phil Coulson, brought her in from the streets. Natasha Romanov, the cold, ruthless Russian woman who’s renowned for the deadly vodka and even more lethal curves. Tony Stark, the sassy genius who’s mouth runs a mile a minute, his mind even faster, not that it matters when he starts to dance.

And then there’s Loki Laufeyson. Foreign, elegant, and hotter than a wildfire. He’s masses of ink dark hair, glittering green eyes, and a smug smirk even sharper than Tony’s. He doesn’t take the stage like the others do.

He burns it up.

At least, that’s what Steve Rogers thinks, standing down at the end of the bar, watching in amazement as the lithe figure a few feet away twines around the pole. He’s never seen a man move like that, and he was here for Stark’s performance. His friend John had dragged him here for his bachelor party, celebrating his impending wedding to a consulting detective, one who’s far more infamous than perhaps he should be.  
“Why’d you pick this place, John? Not your usual scene.” Steve asked, smiling down at his British counterpart. The Army doctor shrugged, smiling over at Liz, who winked at them.  
“Like the view. Plus, Liz and I go way back.” John explained, laughing at the dark brunette behind the bar. She was a cheerful woman, bright and easy going unless she was dancing. Steve could see the familiarity with which she and John moved, talked.   
“So, are you Army?” The blonde asked, raising a brow at the smooth way she flipped the bottles around, bouncing them off an elbow here, spinning them in a palm there.   
“Marines, actually. Black ops.” Liz said, smirking at Steve. He smiled, and nodded. He can see it in the way she moves, careful and precise. Every breath is measured, every twist of her wrist strong and assured. Just then, Loki flipped off the bar and landed just behind Liz.  
“Hello, darling. Who do we have here?” The emerald-eyed man smirked, looping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her throat even as his eyes rake over Steve. Liz sighed, and smacked him.  
“Loki, behave. As much as you can, anyway. If you’re horny, go get Tony for a blowjob.” The woman rolled her eyes, pushing the trickster away. Loki pouted before grabbing his shirt from the rack and tugging it on. It was the same green as his eyes, and the leather pants accent the strong curve of his ass. Not that Steve was looking.  
“So who’re you, Blue Eyes?” He turned, smirk still in place.  
“Captain Steven Rogers, sir.” Steve snaps back automatically, before blushing. This man has such a commanding presence, it just brings out the Army in him. John snorts next to him, knocking back another shot.  
“Mmm…. Steven. Such a masculine name, Captain.” The man is purring, and it brings the attention of one of a pair of brothers.  
“Loks, you’re almost as bad as Stark is.” The elder brother laughed, shaking his head.  
“Dean! Delightful, you’ve returned. Another round, darling?” Loki chuckled, holding up the bottle of Jack that Dean’s been nursing a glass of. The younger brother shakes his head, the mane of hair almost as long as Loki’s matching the movement.   
“Nah, he’s driving.” Sam smiled, a softer look than his brother’s weather beaten grin.

That’s when Tony makes his claim on Loki.


	2. This Means War

Tony Stark is a man who doesn’t like to share what he considers his. Whether it’s the stage, his inventions, or, in this case, a lover, he’s a jealous prick, and it’s well known. He smiled dangerously as he approached, slipping up behind Loki and nibbling up the column of his throat.

“Mmm…. Nice dancing, Loks.” The genius smirked, eyes locked with Steve’s in a warning. The soldier simply raises a brow, smiling right back. Liz’s hand flashed out, smacking soundly into the back of Tony’s head.

“Tony. Behave or I will toss you on your ass, co-owner of this goddamn bar or not.” The woman snapped, and Dean laughed. Tony leaned back around Loki, scowling at Liz before granting the elder Winchester a dazzling smirk.

“Dean! Awesome, _hello_ sexy. You here for more fun, or flirting with Liz again?” Tony was laughing and Dean flushed.

“Just here for a drink. We’re working in town.” Dean muttered, Sam laughing over his shoulder as he talked with Natasha. Clint was nearby, talking to his husband quietly. Phil is a rather unassuming man, but he could kill you in his sleep. He’s a former Army Ranger, as is his co-owner, Maria Hill, who is Natasha’s girlfriend.

“Damn. Did you figure everything out?” Tony smirked, releasing Loki, who rolled his eyes and laughed. Loki was a smiling fool at the moment, moving about the bar easily.

“Of course he did. Cas is a lucky man.” Liz chuckled softly, and Dean’s blush darkened.

“Thanks, Liz.” She smiled back at him, nodding before Phil signals her down for a chat. Tony’s next dance is coming up, and Liz is the best with the electronics. Tony kissed Loki conspicuously, smirking before he darted up onto the bar. It was the song choice that had Steve laughing outright before the slick way Tony danced stole his breath away.

 

_This Means War_ , from Nickelback’s _Here and Now_.

 

Oh, yeah, Loki was worth it.


End file.
